The present invention relates to toys, and more particularly to a motion toy which comprises a toy body, and a power drive unit installed in the toy body and controlled to turn the head, arms and legs of the toy body.
A variety of motion toys have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These motion toys commonly use a reversible motor to turn a set of gears and an eccentric rod or wheel, so as to move movable parts of the toy body. The driving mechanisms for the conventional motion toys are commonly complicated and expensive. Further, the motion of the movable parts of the toy body are unstable. FIGS. 8 and 9 show another structure of motion toy, which is an invention of the present inventor, and was patented in Taiwan under Patent No. 334837 issued on Jun. 21, 1998. The power drive unit of this structure of motion toy comprises a reversible motor, a drive gear securely mounted on the output shaft of the reversible motor, two main sector gears and four auxiliary sector gears respectively mounted in the legs and the front and rear body shells of the toy body and meshed with the drive gear for enabling the legs to be turned leftwards and rightwards alternatively. This structure of motion toy is designed to let the legs be turned leftward and rightwards relative to the body shells. Because the arms of the motion toy are not relatively turned when the legs are moved by the power drive unit, the motion of this structure of motion toy is less attractive.